The Thorned Roots Series: Chapter One
by ReaperWolf579
Summary: (OC) In the world of Ninja, strange things start happening with impact a new ninja as well as some of the old ones. A ninja with a special gift is about to be given a mission that changes the world as we know it. As events unfold the ninja world is flipped upside down and either has to adapt or challange the changes it faces.(Some Characters appear later)
1. Chapter 1

** Hello, Thanks for reading. **

Intro Note: This chapter is the first, so there isn't much action. There will defiantly be more Action in further stories. 

The trees are a blur as the nomad runs to the east. He carries a basket with miscellaneous goods from a no name village black smith. He smirks while running, very proud of his daily loot.

A thorny vine shoots out of the ground and grabs his ankle a small flow of blood aches out of the robber while he screams.

"What is this" The robber says.

"Do you find joy in stealing from helpless black smiths?" A voice says of in the distant trees. The robber pulls a kunai knife out of his pocket and cuts the thorny root to put his pain at ease.

"Do you know who you're dealing with? I am 'The (Fill in name of Someone trying to sound important)" said the robber. A small laugh comes from the trees. A Raven dive-bombs at his head. The robber yells again and ducks out of the way. The robber throws his Kunai at the bird as it fly's back up into the night sky. The robber pulls a large sword from his back holster.

"You should have run when you had the chance!" The robber screams and charges into the direction he heard the voice. Thorn vines emerge from the ground, to many for the robber to count. He slices and cuts to escape from the danger. With a final cut he thinks he escapes his fate.

"Show you're self coward!" The robber screams. Ravens swarm him within seconds causing him to sprint in any direction. A figure in a dark cloak drops from the trees 100 yards in front of him. The robber sees this and increases his speed with his sword ready to swing. And in what seems likes milliseconds the blade reached the stomach of the figure, the figure rests both hands on the top of the robbers blade and shift his weight, which seemed like virtually nothing in that instant, and his body over the top of the blade. With the blade of the robber in a tree the figure lands feet away. The robbers mouth drops.

The robber turns to see the hooded figure, while the figure turns sideways to kick the robber launching him a few feet into the air. By the time the robber reaches the ground again he is unconscious.

"I really should of, shouldn't I" The hooded figure says sarcastically dropping his hood revealing a semi normal face with brown hair. "I didn't go through years to become a Jounin to be here to run away from you!"

A raven fly's down, and shrinks down to it's appropriates size, and mounts to the now hoodless figures shoulder. The raven is a beautiful metallic navy/black.

"Very good work as always, Delonco" The hoodless figure said.

'I'd like to say the same to you, but you were rusty.' Delonco says telepathically to the hoodless figure. Delonco is an ass, and is quite old.

"It's time to report" The hoodless figure says. Delonco fly's over head. The hoodless figure grabs the sack from the unconscious robber, binds his hands and feet, and runs up a tree to begin his short journey. This robber has been harassing a small village for the past year. Within the hour of being but on the mission, the hoodless figure was able to subdue him and retrieve the stolen goods.

In the light of the moon the hoodless figure is noticeable. He seems young in age, a strange combination of brown and purple-red as a hair color, and what looks like a tattoo of a thorned root coiled around his collarbone leading to his back on both sides of his body. He pulls up his hood. He jumps from tree to tree with such speed that he's a blur. If he's to make it back to the Hidden Leaf in time for the concert he must be quick.

This afternoon there is a string concerned for the intermediate music students. The hoodled figure will be meeting up with someone afterwards and need to be there. He increases his speed and sees the small village in sight. Without a word he drops the bag at a door and sprints off.

In order to attend the concert he has to report in to the Hokage. Ever since the Lady Tsunade was chosen as Hokage There has been a stir of change. There has truly never been a Hokage like her before.

As the tree's rush past him, the hooded figure recalls what brought to where he was today. He was never really social. He kept to himself and excelled at being a ninja; which is why he's given a lot of solo missions. He has a unique jutsu or two. His Thorned Root jutsu is unlike any other jutsu he's seen.

His surroundings look very familiar, the distance between him and the village lessens with every step he takes. He could be at the Lady Hokages feet in minutes if he's fast enough. As he enters the village he can hear silence and a built up of string instruments.

"It's started" He whispers. "Delonco, go"

With two words his raven fly's to the sound. He increases his speed even more, so much in fact he starts loosing breathe. He climbs the Hokage's building and jumps through her window sliding towards the door. When he comes to a stop he's stands with his head looking down out because of what he just did and says, "Reporting in."

"Spike!" Lady Tsunade yells. "What is this, jumping through the window of my office! You could have hurt someone! I was in the middle of an important meeting!"

Spike looks around and sees people surround him. He looks down again. "I apologize, I'm just in a rush."

"Give Shizune the details tomorrow." She looks at him like she looks at most people. Then says "Now if you don't mind."

Spike leaves and begins to run again, out of the building. The music is beginning to sound strong.

"The streets aren't fast enough." He thinks to himself as he runs up the side of the building in front of him. On the roof tops the whole village is visible. The lights coming from the west is where he's heading. As the lights grow bigger the sound grows weaker. He thinks, "Is it over? Did I miss it!"

He reaches the roof of the building right next to the courtyard where the concert is taking place. The instruments holders rise and bow to the applause, then retire to backstage. Spike drops his head in dismay. Delonco mounts his shoulder with a rose in his beak; he drops it in Spikes hand. He nods in gratitude. Spike makes his way backstage beyond a 'Do not enter sign.'

"Cheana?" He says almost in a whisper. A young girl turns her head and grins. She's short with brown hair and a very young face. When she meets him she says "Spike!" in a high voice.

"It was excellent. You were excellent." He says as he picks her up and spins her around.

"I didn't see you big brother, I saw Ray when I started; but I guess if he was there you were to." She smiled. Spike smiles too, and almost laughs thinking about his little sister calling Delonco, Ray.

"How about Ramen tonight" Spike says with a huge smile.

"I can't tell if it's to celebrate me or just because you're hungry." She says back laughing.

(Meanwhile in the Hokage's office)

"We have no one that can look into this, all of our higher ninja are on missions." Said one of the three men talking to Lady Tsunade.

"We could possibly call in one of our 'extended contacts.'" Said the second of the three men.

"What about that ninja that just interrupted our meeting?" Said the first man. Lady Tsunade thinks for a minute.

"Spike has a great record in mission history…" She says, "… But based of the information we have so far about this group of events, I'm not sure this mission should be solo." Tsunade talks another minute to think. Through all of the possibilities, enemies both new and old, other villages attacking, or even possibly a tailed beast that hasn't been accounted for in years, she thinks of one other person who could accompany Spike on this undercover mission. She starts, "I know of someone who could accompany him, but I'm not sure it's possible on short notice. I will sent word, and the mission will begin tomorrow morning."

Lady Tsunade walks over to her window looking out at the light from the concert. It seems like there is never anytime for fun anymore. Tomorrows mission will defiantly impact Spikes life.

A/N: I don't own anything.


	2. Chapter 2

This is Chapter two of the Thorned Root Series, Please enjoy! Thanks for reading.

A man with long white hair walks in the direction of the leaf village with a small frog on his shoulders writing in a notebook.

"And the leafs part revealing a wooden bath house. After the good looking, tired, well known, worldly man that can look at a women and make her swoon.." the long haired white man starts of on a tangent about himself. The small frog writing in a small book stops writing at look at him for a second, and then slaps his ear. The man stops walking and say's, "Okay, okay, moving on. He walks up to the doors and they open by themselves revealing a beautiful women in a towel.."

The frog rolls his eyes. How he ever managed to get himself into this he will never truly know. As they reach the leaf village gates the frog nudges the white haired man. The white haired man looks up after being lost in thought.

"Ah. We're here." The man says. "Until next time Gebala." With a smile the man releases the summoning jutsu. "Now, to Tsunade."

The morning came with a sweet smell of fried bread. Spike opens his eyes to the darkness that is his room. He hung a blanket over his window so he can be in darkness if he wants to sleep in, plus the daylight sun gives him a migraine often; he likes working in the moonlight. He has a queen bed, nothing special, just a bed and box springs. His room is fairly big, and empty. He has a dresser and a desk, his clothes are folded even his dirty ones, neatly in a hamper. As he sits up in bed, his bed still perfectly straight as if he hadn't move in his sleep at all, he remembers the night before. Going to get ramen with his sister, laughing, talking about her life. They only talked about her life because he doesn't like telling her what he goes through. He doesn't see her often, only once every few weeks if he's lucky. She stay's with her 'aunt' so she would have someone to look after her. His sisters 'aunt' was a close friend of their mothers.

Spike wipes his face trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. In his head he thinks he has another mission, as he normally does. He stands, goes to the window, and looks out at the morning. The leaf village in the morning is a beautiful sight. He goes to his dresser to prepare for the morning.

As soon as he's done he's out his patio door. He lives on the top floor of a tall oddly shaped building, almost like a diamond shape. He jumps down to the roof of the building next to his. He hardly ever uses the front door. On his way to Hokage's office he see's children playing and people at the market. He thinks to himself "I haven't been to the market in a while, I should go when I get back from my next mission. In his next jump he bites his thumb and pushes it to the ground when he hits the next rooftop, summoning Delonco. He continues jumping to the Hokage's office from rooftops.

"Where did you fly off to last night?" Spike says to Delonco.

'_I was looking into something'_ Delonco says telekinetically. Spike doesn't ask because they arrive at the base of the Hokage's building with the Hokage herself waiting for them. "Lady Hokage."

Beside her stands an older man with long white hair. The man grins and say's "Hi."

"Lady Hokage, do I have a new mission?" Spike asks, avoiding confrontation with the man.

"You do, and he will accompany you." She puts her hand up to the man with white hair. In spikes mind he feels like he should know him but doesn't.

"Lady Hokage, with all do respect I work better alone." Spike says. '_She knows this, why does she want me to partner up?_' He thinks to himself.

'_Maybe she thinks you can't handle this mission alone." _ Delonco adds.

"Oh, did you hear that Tsunade, he can handle it." The man looks at her with a grin, and she gives him the evil eye.

"He's just a precaution. I don't need one of my best killed." She says. "So Jiraiya will accompany you."

'_Jiraiya? As in Master Jiraiya? Of the Legendary Sannin?' _Spike begins to freak out internally because he didn't recognize him.

_'Haha, Spike you should really know better'_ Delonco laughs in his own way, making Spike feel worse. Jiraiya sees this and try's to change the mood.

"So what's this mission you needed to drag me from my book research about?" he grins. Spike notices this, _'I can already tell, I'm not going to enjoy him.'_

_ 'He's far to happy.' _Delonco comments.

"I need you both to leave in one hour, towards the south. There's been reports of a shape shifting monster destroying small villages. With every village it destroys it moves on to a larger one. The body count is increasing every night. There was only one survivor of these massacres, he managed to escape while is family bought him time during the last attack." Tsunade states.

"Mmm. A shape-shifting monster destroying villages." Jiraiya says inquisitively. "It couldn't be a tailed beast, but known are known to shape shift. Could in be the Akatsuki?"

"What could they have to gain?" Tsunade replies. "The survivor also said when the attack started he saw a man on one of the roof tops in a cloak. Straight black, no red clouds. It was a small village with no ninja…"

"Which means more then likely he's working with or controlling the shape shifting monster" Spike says interrupting Tsunade. They both look at Spike.

"Yes. If this is a new enemy we need him taking care of immediately. We are stretched thin enough as it is. All of are ninja are on missions at the moment, I'm having you both go together because I need both of you're strengths and experience for this mission." Tsunade says. "There is also something else."

"It already sounds like a handful." Jiraiya says.

"The villagers of a distant village has lost all of there memory's." Tsunade responds.

"The whole village?" Jiraiya asks. Tsunade nods.

"One of are deployed ninja's was passing through and found the village in dismay. Being as stretched thin as we are I could only spare a few ninja, but they're needed back as soon as possible. This might be the next village attacked and they won't be enough to stop them."

"Do you think they're connected?" Spike asks.

"Yes. The survivor from the last attack said he has no memory from before the attack." She says. "We don't know when the attack will be, so you need to leave as possible. So I will give you the mission details at the gate in thirty minutes"

Spike nods.

"What an eager young lad." Jiraiya says after Spike leaves. "Why do you really want me here Tsunade?" Tsunade looks at him; she's hard to read as ever but Jiraiya can tell something's wrong.

As Spike approaches the gate Delonco says, _'They're hiding something from you.'_

'_What makes you say that?' _He says back.

'_I've been around a long time Spike, I can feel it in my gut when something's up.' _with that Delonco fly's high into the morning sky.

Thanks for reading; there will be a battle next Chapter. P.S. I don't own anything.


End file.
